


the end of summer

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Break Up, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just let the summer rain fall, and leave me with all my regrets
Kudos: 7





	the end of summer

**Author's Note:**

> for #svtxhpau

first meetings had always been the most innocent. a first impression, the first thoughts; each unbiased, uncorrupted, the purest form of acknowledgment.

two fifth-year students, coincidentally meeting at the fountain before the sorting ceremony; one enamored with the contents of his book, the other’s gaze fixated longingly at the boy across from him. it would be impossible to recall what the weather had been like that day, but what was clear was that the golden rays of sunset illuminated the side of the taller boy’s frame as if he had been sculpted by the most talented of greek sculptors, or perhaps by the hands of viracocha himself.

“hi! you’re minghao, right? did you know there’s a type of desert frog that can survive seven years without water?”

his heart skipped a beat. an intake of breath. 

in that moment, though not obvious, it seemed as if something had clicked. perhaps the universe had aligned, or the world had been brought into focus, but it was impossible to one to focus on something other than the one standing opposite them.

was this fate? destiny perhaps? or even, had this simply been a coincidence of two avid frog-lovers brought together by odd tips and desperation?

a few loosely-tied promises of study sessions and watching the sunset follow, but there aren’t enough butterflies yet for the two to act on them. despite all that, it was impossible to ignore the feeling of lightness in their lungs and the every-so-often flutters of the heart.

second encounters are sweet. a reconciliation of the first, a tying-together of what had once been a loose ribbon, or perhaps a knot, if the two were lucky. again, brought together by chance in a dusty, though starkly empty, history classroom.

how fitting it was for history to write itself where the past had once stood. the past and present bled together, linked together by a charmed flower crown which would no longer face time’s trials of wilting. orange blossoms, white hyacinth, and lily of the valley; purity, loveliness, and luck. 

“i’ll cherish it!”

words that once had no meaning seem oh-so-important once it’s time to replay the snapshots, bringing in bittersweet presents into the past.

of course, there are moments in between left unsaid. there were more than simply the decimal places between two and three, after all. a blue-striped scarf with a frog sewn into, hidden into the corners of the prefect bathroom, hastily etched letters into the side of the fountain, and heartaches tucked in between the covers of the night sky. teardrops stained the infinity above, dashing across the pages like a shooting star. yet, the summer breeze dried hastily-wiped eyes and the droning chirps of cicadas brought back the yellowing memories of home.

third times a charm, or so they say. the first time words are exchanged, reddening of cheeks and awkward smiles, though the moment remains forever perfect to them. 

“i don’t just like you.. i think i kinda.. love you..”

a chaste peck on the lips is enough to seal fates. a single droplet of treacle within a sea of saltwater was enough to make those hidden crave more. the heart always yearns for more once it's been given a taste.

three times is all it takes for the summer fairy-tale to come crumbling down. crumpled newspapers and hushed whispers scribble roughly over soft kisses in the morning and a discreet joining of hands during choir rehearsal. 

the horizon darkens, and it seems as if the sun will never rise again. 

one after another, the ever-present portraits of ‘strong’ and ‘faith’ and ‘happiness’ seem to be shot down. the pillars of their reality, those who had seemed so untouchable, were crushed by the opponent with indescribable ease. 

the future had seemed so bright just a few days prior, so we did the night winds feel so cold now? that same star-lit river in the sky was no longer present, almost as if the fates had turned their back on them.

the rain will be stopping soon, and summer has ended, so our story should finish, too. even if we break apart, it’s just another chance for you to rewrite your story. 

words left unsaid under the witness of that summer day, harmless jokes and half-masked smiles, all blown away by the harsh winter wind. 

i think i’ll say goodbye now, so please don’t look back. 

watch the days gone past, leave me here in my own regrets. every ‘i love you’ and ‘i miss you’ can be marked on the fountain which brought us to this moment.

i hope this can end quickly.

there was no longer time for this side-story of theirs, for the universe had far more planned.

unkindled sparkles and hair blowing softly in the breeze, light rain pattering against the windows as a first kiss is exchanged.

“let’s leave it all behind here.”


End file.
